¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?
by EmilyRIR
Summary: mi corazón se rompía cada vez que te ibas pero llegaste tu y con paso de los días fuiste reparándolo, déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?
1. cap 1

_**Hola les traigo una nuevo fanfic espero que les guste, inspirado Zatura Taisho **_

_**Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si, sin mas preámbulos que comience el capitulo **_

_**-cap 1- **_

los pájaros cantaban un nuevo amanecer y volaban por el cielo anunciando que el día iba a ser hermoso

El Daiyokai caminaba con sus subordinados viendo el cántico de los pájaros que lo tranquilizo un poco, su pequeño sirviente no dejaba de quejarse desde el día que había acogido a la niña humana como su protegida le daba igual lo que piense el pequeño sapo, pero su voz le irritaba, giro su cabeza para mirarlo con una de sus características miradas frías, tan fría como el hielo diciéndole con aquello que se callara de una vez por todas, en cambio la niña humana iba montada en un dragón que había llamado A, UN preocupada por el pequeño Jaken ya que si el la insultaba a menudo ella le tenía un gran aprecio y sabía que él también lo tenía hacia ella.

De repente el sol desapareció en las nubes y los pájaros a su alrededor se escondieron, apareció una neblina que no dejaba ver al pequeño grupo claro que la excepción era el gran Inuyokai que tenía una vista increíble, lo que le permitió ver en el cielo unas serpientes cazadoras de almas que iban en la misma dirección él, sabía que significaba aquello

La miko de barro

Él sabía de quien se trataba ya que la había visto más de una ocasión cruzar sus tierras y su aroma era ciertamente desagradable, no sabía cómo su medio hermano podía aguantar el olor de barro mezclado con hierbas medicinales, aquel olor hacía que su nariz le picara pero en comparación con la miko actual que el hanyou llevaba como acompañante, aquella mujer tenía un aroma especial, a jazmín combinado con el aroma de la briza marina.

La mujer para el yokai significaba el mar, tan extenso y a la vez pequeño, misterioso, pero a la vez simple, hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso, aquello representaban sus ojos dos grandes mares de un color azul oscuro y a veces claro, como el mar lleno de misterios en el fondo, pero simple en el exterior

No entendía a la mujer extraña, pues consideraba a su raza como un igual y aquello era simplemente absurdo, los humanos seres tan débiles y desagradables que creen en cosas absurdas como el amor, que dicen ser fieles pero en el último momento traicionan a su igual, aquella raza era simplemente molesta para el Inuyokai.  
el siguió caminando seguido por su sirviente y su protegida, pudo sentir que el aroma era cada vez más fuerte, y comenzaba a irritarle ya que si fuera por él lo extinguiría de una vez por todas pero se resistió, aquello era simplemente patético y sin importancia

Se desvío del camino no quería estar cerca de aquel aroma, camino un largo tiempo y sintió otro aroma que no le disgustaba

el aroma a jazmín combinado con la briza marina, salado, pero a la vez dulce, aparte de aquella esencia misteriosa sintió la de los demás del grupo de la humana

El grupo de Inuyasha caminaba con un silencio incomodo desde la última vez que partieron de la aldea, el ambiente en aquel grupo era denso y ellos sabían el por qué.

el hanyou había vuelto a buscar a la miko de barro dejando sola a la pequeña miko desprotegida en un prado que según él era un lugar seguro, pero fue todo lo contrario.

después de que el fuera a buscarla había aparecido un yokai con intenciones de lastimar a la joven que tenía en su poder los fragmentos de shikon, menos mal que ella sabía defenderse un poco, aquellos sucesos se habían hecho constantes y todo había comenzado desde que Naraku había matado a kikyo inyectado en su cuerpo veneno lanzándola al fondo, donde la tierra se habría descubriendo un rió de youki capaz de derretir el cuerpo de barro que poseía la sacerdotisa.  
Desde aquel día Inuyasha no había dejado de buscar a kikyo pues no se sentía bien con el mismo, cuando fue a rescatarla no había ni siquiera el rastro de la sacerdotisa, aquello había hecho entristecer al hanyou haciendo que la buscara por todos los lugares existentes y como siempre la pequeña kagome esperaba paciente a que el regresará y le diera la noticia de que kikyo aun no aparecía

-aún no hay rastros de ella-aquello lo decía con una mirada que podía partir el alma de la pequeña miko que siempre fiel al medio demonio le regalaba una sonrisa triste y palabras tranquilizadoras, ella sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha pero también sabía que el que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos así que ella era paciente y seguía siéndole fiel, amándolo como nunca antes había amado

aquel día no fue la excepción pues el hibrido había sentido una fuerza extraña en el ambiente no sabía de quien se trataba, así que decidió ir a investigar como siempre lo hacía con la esperanza de encontrar a kikyo, dejo a la pequeña sacerdotisa en aquel prado y fue en busca de aquella energía extraña.

corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin encontrarse con lo que tanto añoraba ver, envés de aquello se encontró con un yokai que lo desafió pero no tenía tiempo para aquello, afligido regresó donde había dejado a su amiga pero al estar cerca del lugar pudo sentir el aroma de sangre fresca y que conocía muy bien, corrió lo más rápido que pudo encontrando algo que realmente lamento, kagome estaba arrodillada en el suelo sujetándose con fuerza su hombro derecho y de él podía ver como goteaba en el suelo formando un gran charco de sangre, aquello le rompió el corazón como pudo ser tan estúpido en dejarla desprotegida en el prado donde no se encontraban sus amigos, se arrepintió de dejarla sola, como podía ser tan idiota, se acercó con cautela, la miko al sentir la presencia de Inuyasha se volteó y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía pero aquello era diferente.

el medio demonio pudo ver como poco a poco sus ojos se iban apagando, ya no eran aquellos ojos que mostraban felicidad y cariño, al ver aquello sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón, sabía que el culpable de aquello era el, no había cumplido su promesa

-kagome, estas bien, lo siento mucho, no sabes cómo lo siento-dijo el hanyou acercándose a ella para ver qué tan profunda era la herida

-no te preocupes, estoy bien…- dijo la miko sin poder resistir la tentación de cerrar los ojos, probablemente era porque había derramado una gran cantidad de sangre, antes de poder decir algo más la chica se desmayo pero no toco el suelo.

Inuyasha había sido lo suficiente mente rápido para cogerla, con lágrimas en los ojos se miró la mano llena de sangre de la chica, si no la sacaba rápido de aquel lugar y la llevaba donde estaba la cabaña de la vieja Kaede era probable que muriera.

Corrió llevándola en sus brazos hasta que llego a la cabaña, asustando a todos en el camino pues habían cogido un gran aprecio a la joven del futuro.

la dejo en el piso de madera de la cabaña de la vieja Kaede y ella se acercó apurada hacia kagome y le descubrió el hombro viendo la profunda herida, cerro sus ojos sabía por qué había sucedido aquello, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Inuyasha le pidió que saliera de la cabaña mientras ella la curaba, el joven bajo sus orejas arrepentido dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de llegar a ella se topó con una preocupada Sango que lo vio con ojos fríos como el hielo, aquello lastimo más a Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, tenía que tomar una decisión si no quería que la chica siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, solo tenía dos opciones

O dejar a kagome para seguir buscando a kikyo

O olvidarla y aceptar su muerte

sabía que escoger aquello iba a ser difícil, las dos chicas eran preciadas para él, a kagome le debía mucho, siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas sabía que era una mal agradecido por todas las cosas que llegaba hacerle, pero no podía controlarse cuando le llegaba un rumor de aquella sacerdotisa o sentía una energía extraña iba tras su búsqueda, tenía que superar la muerte de kikyo y proteger a kagome no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a kikyo, tenía que protegerla como lo había prometido, el también la quería y sabía que no soportaría perder de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, tomo una decisión estaría con ella sin importar que llegara a oír o sentir.

Al estar cerca de la cabaña escucho como la chica se levantaba y preguntaba por él, no estaba preparado aun para mirarla a los ojos, siguió caminando alejándose de la chica, tenía que estar con ella, pero necesitaba más tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos

-donde esta Inuyasha -decía una recién despierta kagome que miraba a todos los rincones de la cabaña sin encontrase con el chico que buscaba su mirada, se entristeció al notar que no estaba en aquel lugar con ella.

-Inuyasha se fue hace algunas horas a caminar por el bosque-le dijo un sonriente Shippo al ver que ella se encontraba bien

-hn, entiendo.-dijo la chica, su mirada se hacía cada vez más fría.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía por los actos del hanyou, pero no pudo hacer nada, después de todo ella lo amaba y le dolía verlo triste cada vez que desaparecía para buscar a la sacerdotisa y cuando volvía siempre trataba de calmarlo y consolarlo diciéndole que la próxima vez la encontraría pues la mirada que tenía el hanyou después de buscarla le rompía el corazón, lo único que ella esperaba de él es que la protegiera como lo había prometido, sabía que no podía obligar a una persona amar aquello seria egoísta, regreso la mirada hacía la puerta, le entristecía que él no estuviera preocupado como sus amigos estaban por ella, lo único que deseo para calmar su dolor era regresar a su casa pero era imposible, había acabado las clases y tenía ahora solo un objetivo, derrotar a Naraku.

iba a ser difícil antes tenía a Inuyasha de su parte que siempre la protegía, pero ahora era diferente, desde que Naraku mato a kikyo en el monte de las animas el hanyou había estado más alejado de ella, se alejaba cada día más, sabía que él estaba destrozado por aquello, por eso lo consolaba y lo esperaba hasta tarde algunas veces hasta que amanecia y velaba por él.

Por todo aquello que hacía por él se merecía que la protegiera y cuidara de ella cuando estuviera herida o inconsciente, pero ni siquiera aquello hacía, se sentía abandonada, se levantó del piso y camino a la salida de la cabaña ya era de noche, pero Inuyasha aun no llegaba quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero sus amigos la detuvieron diciendo que descansara. Bajo la cabeza resignada le dolía el corazón por amar al cabeza dura de Inuyasha, regreso a pasos lentos a la cabaña, mañana saldrían a seguir recolectando los fragmentos de shikon, aquello no podía dejar pasar como todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todos se acostaron a dormir, pero Inuyasha aun no aparecía, la chica no podía dormir pues estaba preocupada por el, temía que algo le hubiera sucedido. lo espero hasta la madrugada como todas las veces que iba en busca de kikyo, un sonido en la entrada de la cabaña la sorprendió giro la cabeza encontrándose a un Inuyasha con la mirada entristecida como todas esas noches, sabia en donde se había metido, estaba buscando de nuevo a kikyo, envés de estar con ella cuando se encontraba lastimada por culpa de él, sus ojos se apagaban más y sus esperanzas menguaban

-kagome estas bien, cómo te encuentras?

-esto bien no tienes de que preocúpate...

El hanyou la miro unos segundos más, se sentía miserable

-kagome, quiero pedirte disculpas por favor…no debí apartarme de ti, te prometo que no volverá a pasar

-no prometas cosas que no lograras cumplir-le dijo con una sonrisa triste

-lo digo enserió!

-pero si vuelves a escuchar algo sobre el paradero de kikyo…volverías a irte para buscarla, ¿verdad?

\- ¡de eso nada!, no te dejare sola otra vez!

-mentiroso.

\- ¡estoy diciendo la verdad!

\- ¡sé que volverás a buscarla!, ¿crees que no te conozco después de tanto tiempo?, no tengo ninguna duda de que te iras. Y cuando lo hagas me sentiré fatal, eso es lo que pasaría sabes... pero después de todo aquello te consolaría, porque me duele verte herido y te perdonaría por aquello, porque de eso trata el amor, pero hasta la persona más persistente se cansa Inuyasha-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta dispuesta a dormir sabía que sus palabras habían herido al hanyou pero se lo merecía, se merecía saber la verdad que mientras más tiempo pase más fría se volvería con él pues aquello estaba drenando todas sus energías y esperanzas serró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se rompía una vez mas

Que les pareció dejen sus ideas y sus review, lo aprecio mucho

Un besoooo

Emily.


	2. cap 2

**hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.**

**cabe recalcar que a Sesshomaru solo le gusta el aroma y los ojos de la chica, nada más, no siente cariño por ella, bueno aun no :)**

**sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.**

**-cap 2-**

_**PROMESA**_

La luz del sol saco a todos de sus sueños, sabían que tenían que seguir recolectando los fragmentos de shikon.

desayunaron y siguieron con su camino, el ambiente en el grupo era denso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

una pequeña miko herida y un hanyou triste por las dos mujeres que amaba, aquello era el problema

La situación se hacía cada vez más peligrosa lo sabían todos los del grupo, solo faltaba un error más del medio demonio para que la chica decidiera abandonarlos y aquello sería un problema, después de todo ella era su amiga y les ayudaba a recolectar los fragmentos, sin contar que su poder había incrementado un poco y sería capaz de derrotar a Naraku.

todos estaban tras ese bastardo que hirió a todos poniéndoles maldiciones, haciendo engaños y matando a seres queridos, debían cobrar venganza, se lo debían a todos los que habían sufrido y muerto

caminaron a la dirección del norte ya que habían oído decir a unos aldeanos que un youki potente se instalaba en aquella zona y aquello solo sería cosa de Naraku.

en el camino Inuyasha sintió el aura de una persona que odiaba, su medio hermano, saco su espada que se convirtió en un gran colmillo y se posicionó al frente de la chica del futuro, protegiéndola del peligro que se avecinaba

ella al ver aquella acción se tensó y se cubrió más con el cuerpo de su amigo, alzo la vista al sentir el aura del señor del oeste que muy bien conocía todo el grupo.

Vieron como descendía del cielo de una forma elegante y suave con su característica mirada de hielo que congeló a todos en el camino.

Que hacia Sesshomaru en aquel lugar se preguntaron todos

-maldito, que haces aquí! -dijo un muy enojado Inuyasha amenazándolo con colmillo de acero

Pero el demonio no lo veía a él, sino a la pequeña kagome que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules como el mar que lo intrigaban

-Sesshomaru, que ocurre, acaso encontraste pistas o rastros de Naraku-preguntó una muy tranquila kagome, solo aquello explicaba que el Daiyokai estuviera al frente de ellos, ya que se había resignado en atacar a Inuyasha por tessaiga

El Daiyokai fijo más su mirada en la miko, su alma estaba casi rota, lo sabía, sus ojos ya no eran como los de un día soleado, faltaban la chispa que los caracterizaba de cualquier humano, podía oler en su aroma tristeza y aquello lo intrigó aún más.

-la miko de barro está cerca Inuyasha

¿porque decía eso el yokai?, aquello no tenía sentido. antes de elevarse de nuevo por los aires vio como los ojos de la miko se hacían más opacos y su aroma, aquel aroma de jazmín y briza marina era manchada con el agrío olor de la tristeza.

Regreso a ver de nuevo a Inuyasha y lo vio con una mirada de desprecio, sabía que donde este aquella miko él se encontraría con la basura de Naraku.

Aquel hanyou que había herido su orgullo, era simplemente repugnante, él tenía que acabar con él.

después de todo nunca perdonaría lo que había hecho

La chica se giró a ver al hanyou con sus ojos tristes, sabía que él estaba feliz por poder encontrarla y saber que estaba viva, pero en cambio ella estaba triste, sabía que significaba aquello

-Inuyasha, ve búscala, puede que este cerca – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos lo más cálida que podía ser en esos momentos, sabía que aquello necesitaba su amigo

-no iré, no te dejare sola de nuevo kagome, he decidido quedarme a tú lado, por ir a buscarla te hirieron y casi mueres, no sabría qué hacer si pasara aquello, no lo permitiré de nuevo-dijo el medio demonio viéndola fijamente como si hacia una promesa a sus ojos

-estas seguro Inuyasha-dijo la chica con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-si- dijo el medio demonio desviando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

la mirada de ella le ponía nervioso sabía que era lo correcto, no dejaría que la chica este en peligro de nuevo, se lo debía

Siguieron con su camino de nuevo, pero con el ambiente más relajado y ya no tan tenso como antes, sus amigos sonreían a sus espaldas

Caminaron hasta que llegó la noche y se situaron en un bosque tranquilo, prendieron una fogata para por fin descansar tranquilos.

Kagome estaba sentada al frente de la fogata con la mirada perdida pensando que sucederá cuando Inuyasha decida ir por kikyo.

una lagrima solitaria cayo en sus ojos al pensar aquello, Inuyasha al ver la acción de la chica se preocupó, se acercó a ella y se sentó a lado de la mujer que también amaba, lo sabía, era egoísta pero no podía deshacerse de ninguna de las dos, se sacó su haori y lo puso en sus hombros para que no se enfermara y regresó la mirada al fuego, también divagando en su mente. Ella al ver aquello regresó también su mirada al fuego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le daría un voto de confianza, se arrimó más al medio demonio y compartieron el calor del fuego juntos.

Él había hecho una promesa, juro protegerla y quedarse a su lado y ella lo creía, él la había elegido y se sintió feliz después de mucho tiempo.

lo se, lo se es muy corto pero ya mismo subo el tercer capitulo, que es mas largo :)

un besoooo

Emily.


	3. cap 3

**hola aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste**

**-cap 3-**

**_LA CASCADA_**

Se encontraba acostado en un árbol como ya se había hecho costumbre, su pequeño grupo discutía a distancias de él.

el pequeño yokai regañaba a la pequeña Lin, regresó la mirada al cielo y olfateó la zona buscando rastros del despreciable de Naraku, pero a su nariz llego de nuevo aquel aroma que le disgustaba, se llevó la mano inconsciente mente a la nariz y se la rasco.

Aquel olor, lo detestaba, no lo aguantaba, aquel aroma tan desagradable lo había sacado de sus divagaciones.

se levantó del lugar y se encaminó a los adentros del bosque dejando solos a sus dos acompañantes, no sin antes darle a Jaken una mirada de advertencia.

Caminó siguiendo ese detestable aroma, le interesaba él porque la mujer rondaba la zona, de repente le vino a la mente los ojos azules que tanto le intrigaban, llenos de sentimientos y de calidez igual que un día soleado, pero que últimamente eran opacados por la tristeza, como la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que la mujer que estaba siguiendo en ese momento era la causante de que sus ojos se apagaran, de que escondieran aquel color único y misterioso.

Aquel misterioso deseo de ver cerca aquellos ojos había comenzado desde que la vio por primera vez, tan decidida y sin temor alguno, no sabía si era estúpida o era demasiado valiente, le intrigaba y no lo aguantaba, ¿Por qué esa humana era diferente al resto?

Siguió caminando hasta acercarse a una cascada donde pudo visualizar a la sacerdotisa de barro, vio como las serpientes cazadoras de almas alimentaban su cuerpo vacío, sin alma y sin calidez, era simplemente desagradable ver como la mujer se alimentaba de ello.

vio sus ojos tan oscuros y fríos, no representaban ninguna calidez, no eran como la de la sacerdotisa que tanto le intrigaba, no había nada, todo aquel ser era frio y su aroma a barro no le gustaba, hacía que su nariz le picara y aquello era sumamente estorboso, se iba a dar la vuelta cuando sintió el aroma de su medio hermano acercarse a ese recipiente carente de calor

lo que hicieran esos dos no le interesaba, pero se quedó viendo por qué un aroma fuerte cubrió el lugar

jazmín y briza marina, totalmente combinados dando un aroma exquisito, la mujer estaba cerca

Regresó la mirada y vio como la miko de barro se desmayaba en la laguna hundiéndose, no le interesó, le daba igual que le pasara a la mujer, pero aquello era lo contrario para su medio hermano, que se había acercado a rescatarla

Se quedo mirando como el idiota de su medio hermano la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

era ridículo, los sentimientos humanos que tenía eran tan extraños. Tan extraños como innecesarios, solo te hacían débil y por aquello el nunca llegaría amar a una persona.

no le importaba ya que tampoco lo necesitaba, los sentimientos y el amor solo herían a las personas.

sintió como el aroma de la mujer se acercaba a la cascada, dónde se podía presenciar aquel acto de amor desesperado por el hanyou, vio atento como la mujer que estaba a unos metros de él no se daba cuenta de su presencia, estaba tan distraída viendo aquel acontecimiento con los ojos apagados y casi fríos.

olfateo su aroma, jazmín y briza marina, la miro detenidamente y vio como sus ojos que eran casi oscuros ocultaban aquel color único que ella poseía, se le hacía extraño que después de todo aquello aun existiera un poco de calidez en su alma, haciéndola aún más extraña.

se preguntó por qué no caía desmoronada, sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas, como lo hacían todos los humanos, porque eran débiles física y espiritual mente, pero la mujer a unos pasos de él era todo lo contrario, en vez de llorar por la persona que la había traicionado que ella había dado su corazón a cambio de nada, se encontraba sonriendo de una manera triste.

Se percató de que sus ojos se habían apagado, ocultando el color por completo y su aroma había desaparecido.

Aquel aroma a jazmín y briza marina era remplazado completamente por el aroma a barro que detestaba tanto o igual que el aroma de Naraku.

intrigado por aquello regresó la mirada a la cascada viendo como el hanyou besaba con felicidad a la miko de barro, que se había despertado hace unos segundos, pero él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, estaba tan absorto en la mujer

Observó como su medio hermano derramaba lágrimas de felicidad mientras la besaba de nuevo, aquellos sentimientos humanos tan desagradables, volvió la mirada a la mujer que había sellado su aroma y en silencio maldijo a su medio hermano por ocasionar aquello, estar en aquel lugar se volvía insoportable, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, no le importaba lo que pasara en aquel lugar, aquello no le interesaba después de todo había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, y aquello había ocasionado que se enojara, ver como los ojos azules mar de la mujer se hacían negros sin vida y que su aroma hubiera sido sellado lo enojo aún más, su medio hermano no sabía valorar las cosas, su bestia gruño en su interior sintiendo el enfado y desconcierto de su amo, estando totalmente de acuerdo con el

El hanyou era un idiota

Kagome se había quedado dormida en el hombro del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, sus esperanzas de ser amada estaban renovadas, sabía que aquello iba a mejorar después de todo ¿qué podía ocurrir?

El hanyou miraba al cielo con pensamientos extraños en su cabeza, había elegido a la mujer que le traía felicidad, que lo hacía sentir bien, pero aquello no le iba a dejar en paz no hasta encontrar a la mujer que había amado por primera vez, tenía que cerrar esa etapa de su vida, tenía que ver si era lo bastante fuerte para elegir a una de las dos mujeres que amaba.

sabía que si elegia a kikyo, la chica se enojaría con él y ya no tendría aquella sonrisa tan cálida que le calentaba el alma, esos ojos con alegría que hacían sus días más llevaderos, su carácter que aunque parecía extraño le gustaba, perdería todo aquello si elegía a kikyo, pero si elegía kagome se sentiría como si estuviera engañando a kikyo, ya que ella había muerto por él, le debía la vida, era una deuda de honor después de todo, sabía que aun amaba a kikyo y le entristecía el final que ellos habían recibido por causas del hanyou de Naraku.

todo aquello de la decisión era muy confusos para el hanyou, a lo lejos sintió el aroma que tantos recuerdos le traía y vio en el cielo como una de las serpientes de kikyo se dirigía a los adentros del bosque en busca de su creadora.

ahí estaba él, entre la espada y la pared, estaba tan desesperado por ir a ver a la miko, pero también estaba entristecido por dejar a la chica que ahora descansaba en su hombro. ¿Y si la dejaba dormir e iba a ver como se encontraba kikyo?

no sabía qué hacer.

su deseo fue más fuerte que su promesa, sabía que no le pasaría nada malo pues ahí se encontraban sus amigos y la protegerían.

separándose suavemente para que no se despertara.

la acostó a un lado de la fogata para que no se enfermara y fue en busca una vez más, solo una última vez, por aquella mujer que le debía la vida y le traía tantos recuerdos

lo que él no sintió fue que la pequeña mujer que lo acompañaba se había despertado por el movimiento, y veía como su gran amor se dirigía al bosque, no sabía que había llamado la atención del medio demonio, en el cielo no se encontraba las serpientes de kikyo y tampoco no sentía cualquier aura sospechosa, se levantó despacio sin despertar a sus amigos y siguió al medio demonio a paso lento para ver que era aquello que buscaba Inuyasha.

Siguió así durante un largo tiempo siguiendo el rastro de su amigo que se había ido corriendo dejándola unos metros atrás, al llegar vio algo que nunca quiso ver, el hombre al que había entregado su corazón y su alma rompía todas las promesas que le había hecho, convirtiéndolas en palabras vacías, en mentiras.

aquel hombre había faltado su palabra y con el paso rompía su corazón y sus esperanzas.

se concentró en aquellas dos personas que lastimaban su alma y corazón, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

vio como el abrazaba fuertemente a una kikyo que estaba desmayada.

Inuyasha la zarandeo unos segundos para que recuperara la conciencia, vio como kikyo habría sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendía por ver a Inuyasha con ella.

él le regalo una sonrisa de tranquilidad a la mujer.

lo que vino después de aquello hizo que su corazón se destroce por completo y sus esperanzas se desvanecieran, se sentía sola y fría.

sus ojos se oscurecieron como cuando llegaba la noche al mar y no se podía ver más allá de ella, vio fijamente como las dos personas enfrente de sus ojos se besaban con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos, como los amantes que eran.

no pudo ver más después de aquello, su alma estaba rota y no valía la pena entristecerse y quebrarse más en el camino, no la encontraría porque había sellado su aroma y su aura estaba en sus niveles más bajos.

pero con lo que no contaba era que antes de poder sellarlo el medio demonio se había dado cuenta y había olfateado en el aire, aquel aroma dulzón. se puso tenso al instante y se separó de la mujer

-kikyo, lo siento yo...no sabía lo que hacía, tengo que irme esto..., esto no es correcto-dijo el hanyou separándose de la sacerdotisa y dejándola en la orilla de la laguna para que no se desmayara de nuevo

-lastima Inuyasha ella ya lo presencio todo, desde el momento en el que me abrazaste desesperadamente, ella lo vio todo-lo dijo con una sonrisa fría que podía helar el alma de cualquiera

-kikyo...tu sabías que ella estaba aquí, y no me lo dijiste, como pudiste, también fue actuación que te desmayaras?, ¿lo tenías todo planeado? -pregunto el hanyou herido

-Inuyasha que ingenuo eres , claro que lo planee todo, hasta mi propia muerte para que dé una vez por todas te olvides de aquella mujer, pero al ver que no lo hacías y ella seguía fiel a ti como un perro, tuve que tomar medidas más drásticas, aquella mujer solo es un estorbo, una miko sin poder e inútil Inuyasha, así que porque no la dejas y me acompañas, juntos destruiremos a Naraku y vengaremos nuestra historia de amor que fue arruinada por ese hibrido -dijo la miko extendiendo una mano a Inuyasha, él no lo haría había caído en la trampa de la mujer.

le enojaba que diga aquello de la chica que le acompañaba, se enojó con la miko.

siempre creyó que ella había muerto, se había desvelado días buscando su aroma y por último había arriesgado la vida de la mujer que amaba, porque aquello se dio cuenta en el peor momento y rezó para que no sea tarde.

la sacerdotisa al ver aquello supo que no la seguiría, se acercó un poco al hanyou antes de que se fuera y la abandone.

ella lo amaba lo sabia y tenía celos de la mujer que lo acompañaba, por aquello había puesto en peligro la vida de la chica, si había sido ella y la odiaba.

se sentía feliz por ello, una vez muerta su alma era libre de odiar y de amar como en ese momento lo hacía, odiaba a la chica y amaba al hanyou.

antes de irse lo tomo de las mejillas y acercó sus labios hasta los de él dándole un beso que sorprendió al hanyou, no le correspondió pues estaba muy herido por la miko, antes de que diga algo Inuyasha.

ella se separó de él y llamando a sus serpientes que la envolvieron alzándola al cielo y alejándola de aquel lugar

-recuerda Inuyasha aquel beso que te di fue de verdad, aun te amo y seguiré esperando el momento en que nos reunamos de nuevo-dijo la mujer alejándose de aquel lugar y desapareciendo de los ojos del hombre.

el comenzó a correr en busca de kagome, el aura de ella no era como siempre esta seguía siendo pura, pero fría, ya no era cálida como antes y aquello lo preocupó, le preocupó que su corazón estuviera destrozado y que no le perdonara.

había roto su promesa de estar con ella y había corrido a los brazos de aquella mujer, que siempre lo había engañado, siendo un egoísta y sin corazón, que idiota había sido al hacer aquello, solo esperaba que la mujer que amaba lo perdonara, que le sonriera como siempre, que en sus ojos aun perdure ese brillo especial, aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar y tan hermosos como el cielo azul.

bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado

comenten y dejen sus reviews, los aprecio mucho

un besoooo

Emily.


	4. cap 4

**hola aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste **

**los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si**

**sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**-cap 4-**

_**LA LAGUNA**_

Cayo rendida en la hierba, su corazón estaba herido y se sentía como las esperanzas se le iban de las manos.

Por qué sucedió aquello, porque tenía que pasar aquello.

Lloro despertando a los demás integrantes de su grupo, no tenía energías para explicar lo que había pasado.

no quería verlo, se seco las lagrimas decidida a irse de aquel lugar

Se encamino hacia su mochila y cogió su arco, aún conservaba algunas flechas. se giro a ver a sus amigos que la veían con una mirada de interrogación en sus rostros, lo último que hizo fue sonreírles, los extrañaría

-adiós chicos. -dijo kagome dándose la vuelta

-kagome, adónde vas? -le dijo una desconcertada sango

-aun no lo sé, pero, no se preocupen por mi estaré bien-dijo la chica dándoles una última mirada

Inuyasha corría rápido por el bosque en busca de la chica, no quería perderla era lo último que quería.

Al llegar se la encontró en medio camino, se acercó a ella, pero vio que la chica retrocedía mientras el más avanzaba así que se quedó quieto.

tenían que hablar, tenían que resolver las cosas.

-kagome, escúchame...

\- ¡no tengo nada que escucharte, por que no te alejas de mi y vas en busca de kikyo como siempre lo haces, ya no lo soporto Inuyasha!, ya…ya no lo soporto-dijo cayendo de nuevo al suelo no podía con aquello

Inuyasha al ver eso se acercó a ella, pero no la topo, la chica lo repelía con su reiki y esto lo hirió, se agacho a la altura de kagome

-kagome, yo... yo lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento, por favor perdóname, no volverá a suceder te lo juro

-Inuyasha, no hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir

\- ¡pero estoy diciendo la verdad!, te lo juro, ya deja de llorar-dijo Inuyasha, queriendo tocarla, pero sin poder hacerlo

-ya no hables más, todo esto es tu culpa-dijo parándose de aquel lugar, lo vio a los ojos con pura ira y tristeza, no quería saber más de él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole las espaldas al hanyou

-oye, kagome a dónde vas! -dijo parándose del lugar dispuesto a seguirla

-no me sigas Inuyasha, no quiero estar contigo, así que déjame sola-dijo con una voz triste

\- ¡kagome, escúchame! -grito Inuyasha al ver que la chica no le hacia caso, esto fue la gota que derramo el baso de la paciencia de kagome

Le regresó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos y pronunció las palabras que hirieron tanto al hanyou como a la chica, aquello era definitivo

-no sabes cuanto te odio-dijo con una fría voz y con sus ojos opacos, después de ver como el chico se quedaba impresionado en su lugar, con lagrimas en los ojos se alejó de él.

Primero caminó despacio y luego se puso a correr, no quería estar en aquel lugar, quería estar con su familia y amigos, no regresaría. Se interno en el bosque corriendo aun con sus pensamientos alborotados y con una gran tristeza en su corazón

Paso haci media hora cuando sintió una esencia maligna, todo estaba oscuro haci que comenzó de nuevo a correr, sabía que ero lo que quería aquella criatura pues aun conservaba con ella la perla de shikon

Cuando sintió que no podía mas se detuvo en un parado de flores donde la luna iluminaba el lugar, haría frente aquel monstro, cogió su arco y lo tensó esperando a su atacante.

Pudo observar que era un ogro, se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos sintiendo el terror de la humana.

Ella asustada retrocedió algunos más, no sabía si iba a poder con él, le disparo una flecha que le dio en un costado pero no lo purificó, concentrándose más vio que aquel ogro tenia incrustado un fragmento de la perla haciéndolo más poderoso.

tensó de nuevo su arco y apuntó al fragmento si lo sacaba de aquel ser sería más fácil derrotarlo.

cuando iba a lanzar la flecha el ogro fue más rápido que ella y la hirió en un hombro. la chica al sentir el dolor temió por su vida, su vista se hacía borrosa y vio que la herida era profunda y muy grande, sintió como su vida se le iba de las manos y se sintió tonta.

si solo hubiera esperado que amanezca esto no estaría pasando, cayo de rodillas por tercera vez en el día haciéndose daño por aquel suceso.

vio directamente al monstro decidida, lo mataría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, tenso una vez mas su arco y aquello hizo que la herida se agrandara, pero no le importó el dolor, aunque se desgarrara el brazo acabaría con él.

Puso su energía espiritual en el arco y lo apuntó, vio como el ogro venía otra vez para atacarla de nuevo, pero ella fue más rápida y lo traspasó con una flecha, vio como el ogro se desintegraba enfrente de sus ojos.

gateando y sujetándose su brazo a la vez fue hacia el fragmento contaminado y lo recogió, este al instante se purificó, lo apretó con su mano.

Que diría su madre y sus amigos.

Sabía que su vida iba a cavar rápido, su sangre manchaba gran parte de su ropa, se sentó en el suelo y vio la luna, aquello sería testigo de su muerte.

sintió otra esencia en el bosque cosa que le preocupó, ya no tenía las fuerzas para poder lanzar otra flecha.

cogió de nuevo su arco y apuntó hacia la presencia, por alguna razón se le hacia conocida pero no sabía de quién se trataba.

se sentía tan débil en esos momentos, al fondo vio en los árboles como aquella presencia salía y se situaba al frente de ella, desconcertada alzo la mirada hacia aquella persona viéndolo casi inconsciente pero impresionada, antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre pronunció, el nombre de la última persona que vio

-Sesshomaru…-dijo con su suave voz desmayándose en el césped, lo último que vio fue como aquel yokai se acercaba a ella.

después de eso no sintió o escuchó nada.

….

Se encontraba donde había dejado a sus acompañantes, miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida sobre una roca.

sintió la presencia de la mujer de ojos azules, intrigado fue donde la chica.

Jaken al ver aquello, solo se lamentó últimamente su amo se iba de lugar y los dejaba solos

Recorrió el bosque a pasos lentos, el aroma del aire no olía a la chica, pero sentía su esencia, en cambio aquel aroma que se presenciaba lo desconcertó

Olía a youki

se encaminó aquel lugar hasta poder encontrar a la sacerdotisa que acompañaba a su medio hermano

Al llegar donde ella, no salió para que lo vea, si no que solo presenció como la chica peleaba contra un ogro.

Vio como tensaba su arco apuntando al yokai, pero fallo.

sí que era inútil, observó como el ogro la lastimaba de una forma crítica y cayó al piso, pero cuando creyó que la chica saldría huyendo por el bosque como cualquier humano lo aria, vio como aun de rodillas apuntaba de nuevo al ogro demostrando su valor.

Observó como la flecha que disparó la mujer brotaba reiki, vio como al ogro le llegaba al estómago hubiera sido más fácil apuntarle a la cabeza pensó Sesshomaru, pero lo que salió del pecho del ogro lo dejó desconcertado

Un fragmento de shikon.

así que la mujer podía verlos. vio como la chica se acercaba al fragmento y lo tomaba con su mano, la mujer estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida. lo sabía ya que la herida que tenía en su brazo era profunda, y el aroma a sangre de la chica estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.

La vida de la sacerdotisa se acababa y aun así no pudo notar la desesperación y el dolor de la chica.

al ver aquello se acerco a ella inconscientemente y pudo ver como ella sintió su presencia y lo apuntó con una flecha, la humana sí que tenía valor, apuntar al gran Sesshomaru con una flecha que casi no tenía reiki era un acto suicida.

al acercarse más pude ver como la chica lo miraba de arriba a bajo y se detenía en sus ojos, sus ojos que no expresaban ningún sentimiento como los de él tan fríos que podían destrozar tu alma

Aquello lo enojo más, porque la mujer no expresaba miedo, por que no expresaba cansancio, por que no lo temía

Vio impresionado como la chica bajaba su arco y lo dejaba en el suelo, sabía que se iba a desmayar, pero aun así lo miraba directamente a los ojos

Lo que vino después de aquello no se lo espero

-Sesshomaru…-pronunció con su voz apenas audible, desmayándose al frente de él, dejándose indefensa en las manos de él yokai más poderoso del mundo y aun así no sentía miedo, y aquello la hacía aún más extraña

Se acerco a ella a paso lento, vio como la mujer estaba desangrándose perdiendo su vida, quería dejarla morir para que así se acabara sus incógnitas y preguntas, pero algo más fuerte que él no lo dejó.

Se agachó hasta su altura y le descubrió el brazo.

Pudo ver una gran herida en su brazo y de ella aun salía sangre, manchando la ropa de la sacerdotisa. Después de ver aquello hizo algo que nunca creyó que iba a ser

Lamio despacio la herida de la chica, su saliva era aparte de ser un potente veneno podía llegar a ser curativa, claro estaba que la persona que era curada por ella tenía que ser fuerte de lo contrario la envenenaría, pero no podía hacer más que aquello.

después de a ver limpiado todo su brazo, vio impresionado como la herida de la mujer se cerraba, demostrándole que ella era poderosa, ningún humano resistiría su saliva, pero ella era diferente, su bestia gruñó satisfecha con la mujer

alzo a la chica en sus brazos, manchándose en el proceso por la sangre que aún estaba fresca en la ropa de la mujer

su sangre. Su sangre era dulce y adictiva, no como la sangre común que te dejaba un sabor metálico en la boca

La llevó a una laguna cercana que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, sin sacarse su ropa ni la de ella se metió en dentro del agua que le llegaba más arriba de la cintura, regresó su mirada a la chica y la contempló…ere hermosa, no lo negaba

Se sumergió en el agua con ella en brazos, sin importarle que se despertara o que se ahogara por aquella acción.

después de haber estado un gran tiempo dentro con la sacerdotisa la sacó de nuevo

Podía oír su respiración tranquila y se sorprendió por la agradable sensación que aquel sonido le trasmitía, tranquilidad, que hace mucho tiempo no la tenía.

se encaminó hacia un árbol no tan lejano y la posicionó en él, ya mismo amanecía, pero no le importaba, alejándose un poco la vio recostada, su aroma a jazmín y briza marina, aquel aroma tan mágico aun no aparecía y aquello le molestó, se dirigió a una roca y espero a que se secara, desde lo lejos la miró

Aquella miko tan extraña, que le haci hacer cosas extrañas, cosas que él nunca haría.

Pero ¿Por qué?

que les pareció el capitulo, si les gusto dejen sus reviews los aprecio mucho

un besooo

Emily.


	5. cap 5

_**La pérdida de memoria o amnesia retrógrada sucede cuando ocurre un hecho fuerte y no quieres recordarlo, quieres aislarlo porque sabes qué tienes que te va a ser daño.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Se despertó desconcertada, estaba sentada sola en una roca sin saber dónde estaba o como llegué a ese lugar, miré las manos desconcertada. Que le había pasado, ¿qué era su nombre, porque no recordaba nada y lo más importante porque estaba toda mojada?

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y suspiro ¿Porque su ropa tenía un color rojizo?  
! ¿Acaso se estaba desangrando?!.

Se revisó asustada todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era una falsa alarma, pero aún seguía aquella incógnita en su cabeza.

Que por cierto le dolía como los mil demonios.

Suspirando y con la mano en la cabeza se buscará poco a poco y regreso la mirada al cielo que en ese entonces era teñido por un hermoso color azul claro, suspiro de nuevo y regreso la mirada al frente inspeccionando en donde se envió y al hacerlo se volvió a preguntar.

¿Dónde se encuentra ?, ¿quién era ella? y sin saber a dónde ir o qué comenzar a caminar desesperado sin darse cuenta del peligro que la rodeaba.

camino un largo tiempo por el bosque en busca de ayuda, sin saber a dónde ir o si estaba caminando en círculos, ¡qué era tan desesperante!

regreso de nuevo la mirada al cielo y vio que el sol se ponía en el atardecer dándole un hermoso color rozado.

Suspiro con cansancio y siguió caminando, si no teníamos algo que no tenía plantas o árboles iba a enloquecer!

Camino durante una hora más, sintiendo que sus pies ya no aguantaban más, pero algo en su corazón le decia que no parara, ¿acaso era un presentimiento? Pero ¿por qué ?, haciendo caso a su corazón sigio caminando sin rumbo alguno.

O00

Llegue a lo alto de una colina y examine la zona.  
al hacerlo encontro un pequeño grupo de casas que parecieron un pequeño pueblo, decidida se encaminó a pedir ayuda o reposo, todo con tal de no dormir en la fría noche de aquel bosque. al bajar la colina se dio cuenta que los campesinos se comenzaban a agrupar, algunos con antorchas y otros con sus herramientas de trabajo, ¿acaso la iban a lastimar? Se pregunto a si mima.

Llego a la entrada de aquel pueblo y al instante un campesino le corto el paso y le pregunto.

"quien eres chica y porque vienes a la aldea espiritual – le pregunto ese hombre, la chica solo atino a preguntarse porque esa aldea se consideraba espiritual.

el señor al ver que la chica no le contestaba, atino a amenazarla con sus herramientas de trabajo pensando que la mujer era una impostora y venía a tratar de robar los tesoros sagrados de aquella aldea.

Cuando la iban a golpear para dejarla inconsciente kagome alzo la mirada mas allá de todas esas personas, y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto, su cabello llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un color tan extraño que le recordó a la noche, sus ojos eran tan verdes como la naturaleza y su vestimenta era diferente a las demas mujer y personas.

Hipnotizada por la mujer kagome no prestaba atención a aquel campesino que la iba a golpear, y ese fue su error ya que lo último que recuerda es su dolor agudo de cabeza y de ahí la oscuridad.

En su inconsciencia oía como aquel campesino era reprochado por una mujer que poseía una voz melodiosa.  
Luego de aquello quedo totalmente inconsciente sin saber lo que le pasaría después.

0o0

Se despertó en una pequeña cabaña y regreso la mirada inspeccionando el lugar en donde se encontraba. al hacerlo se encontró con una pequeña fogata.  
se levanto despacio con un dolor tremendo de cabeza, estaba segura que si encontraba de nuevo a aquel campesino, el se daria cuenta de lo que es bueno en esta vida. Penso la joven en su mente con la frente arugada por la ira, como era posible que le hubiesen golpeado, acaso no tenía educación, que es esa forma de tratar a la gente.

Se discutió internamente o eso creía, la persona que estaba a un lado de ella se rio ligeramente al ver a la chica insultando al campesino, que por cierto sufrió un pequeño castigo por parte de ella.

Kagome al escuchar una pequeña risa venir de la cabaña, giro la cabeza lentamente avergonzada y se dio cuenta sorprendida que era la misma mujer que la había hipnotizado.

"hola como te llamas "-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

la chica al no saber que contestar solo desvió la mirada, no lo sabia y eso a decir verdad le avergonzaba muchísimo "no sé cuál es mi nombre" dijo la joven con voz baja y los cachetes rosados por la vergüenza.

"no lo recuerdas," dijo la mujer con un poco de interés en su mirada "¿que es lo último que recuerdas?"- pregunto de nuevo.

La joven al oírla giro de nuevo su cabeza y se preguntó asi misma "¿lo último que recuerdo?"dijo kagome poniéndose a pensar, lo que vio despues le sorprendió bastante, un pequeño fragmento de su memoria.

"lo ultimo que recuerdo son unos ojos color ámbar y un cabello color plateado" dijo ella alucinada, que persona tenía los ojos de color ámbar y ¿por qué era lo único que recordaba?...

"ojos color ámbar y el cabello plateado, interesante" dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su menton al estar un poco pensativa, luego de que pasaron unos varios minutos de incomodidad por parte de la joven, la mujer hablo de nuevo.  
"¡ O es verdad no me he presentado soy Emma mucho gusto!" le extendió la mano a la chica con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

La joven al estar un poco desconfiada tomo la mano de la mujer y le dio una sonrisa tímida "mucho gusto Emma" dijo kagome, iba a darle una pequeña sonrisa cuando todo comenzó.

El fuego se vio atreves de las ventanas y los gritos de los aldeanos se oían por doquier, Emma asustada al principio salió de su pequeña cabaña con un arma en la mano y antes de salir a paso rápido le regreso una mirada a la joven que estaba desconcertada por todo ese ruido.

"hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de la cabaña ¿entendiste?" Dijo Emma con los ojos apagado y con la mirada sombría, al ver aquello la joven se asustó por su mirada determinada y llena de venganza.

Ella sin saber que decir o que hacer solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Antes de salir le regreso de nuevo la mirada y la vio con ojos tristes.

La joven impresionada por aquello se levantó y camino hacia la ventana interesada por ver lo que pasaba a fuera.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver un enorme monstruo parado al frene de la aldea.

¿que eran esas cosas?, se preguntó la joven, ¿y porque eran tan violentos? se volvió a pregunta.

Miro como la mujer llamada Emma caminaba con paso firme hacia esa enorme bestia de color verde oscuro y grandes dientes.

lo que hizo a continuación le dejo sorprendía.

La mujer cogió su gran arma que consistía en un arco color verde claro y al redero de este había una pequeña rama de árbol como si estuviera envuelta en ella, vio sorprendida como la mujer estiraba la cuerda de su arco sin ninguna flecha y eso desconcertó a kagome un poco más de lo que ya estaba, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando en aquel arco apareció una flecha de color verde claro cubierta en llamas, luego vio como algunas ramas salían del arco y la envolvían de una forma sutil, aquellas ramas flotaban alrededor de la mujer sin lastimarla eran como si fueran parte de ella.

Al lanzar la flecha vio como el monstruo fue destruido con elegancia y tranquilidad y todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

Imagino que todo se había acabado así que salió de forma rápida a ver a la mujer que le había impresionado con sus movimientos.

Quien era esa persona y por qué podía hacer aquello se preguntó ella, pero antes de llegar donde la mujer se paralizo y su piel se erizo por completo desconcertada por aquello se giró lentamente y vio otro monstruo igual al anterior pero mucho más grande, se asustó cuando vio que la iban a atacar y lo único que pudo a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperara su final.

Final que nunca llego, desconcertada al ver que no sucedía nada se dio cuenta que su cuerpo brillaba de un azul claro como el color del mar y esto repelía a la bestia que la ataco.

El monstruo al ver aquello la ataco con sus garras de nuevo siendo repelido por el reiki que cubría a la mujer por completo.

Emma al ver aquello aprovecho la oportunidad para poder lanzarle una flecha espiritual más poderosa que la anterior.

Al lanzarla vio como el oni era evaporado por cuestión de segundos y vio interesada a la joven que estaba parada al frente de una gran montaña de cecinas.

¿acaso ella era una sacerdotisa? Se pregunto pues nunca había visto el color del aura que ella poseía.

Se acerco desconfiada a la joven sin saber que decirle y asombrada por la barrera que la cubría.

al estar al frente de ella iba a hablarle, pero no pudo, pues aquella joven tan misteriosa se desmayó apenas la vio.

Emma apurada intento atraparla en sus brazos para que no se golpeara, su impresión fue aún mayor cuando vio en su pecho un pequeño signo, un signo muy poderoso y muy sagrado.

La estrella kagome.

Al ver qué solo atino a preguntarse, ¿quién era esta chica y porque no recordaba nada ?.

_**hola pues después de mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo y encontrado de nuevo la inspiración: ¨D**_

_**Lo se he demorado mucho pero aquí esta: D espero que les guste y comente por favor me ayuden muchísimo y me inspiran **_

_**lo se, lo se la historia dio un giro inesperado pero ya que les puedo decir ese es el comienzo de todo lo demas**_

_**les mando un gran gran abrazoo **_

_**emilyRIR**_


End file.
